Moonys seventeen!
by Kakashipotter
Summary: The war has ended but what is this? Why is remus different and where has Moony gone? Please dont tell me those are tatoos!R and Review please. Otherwise Ill come to your house with a samurai sword and a box of Bushes speaches.hahaha evil laughter
1. Chapter 1

Harry had finaly defeated Voldemort and saved the wizzarding world. Unfortunately it came with a price. Many were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts. The deatheaters were all wiped out after his fall by the Order and Dumbledore. They were now searching for any survivors or bodies that had fallen.

Harry was beside himself with sorrow even with his friends trying to cheer him up. He felt responsible for their deaths. He was still mourning when he heard Mad-eye screaming something to them. " What was that " harry shouted back. " I said I found Remus and Tonks." Harry rushed over and stared down at Tonks and something next to her.He didn't know if he could call it human. Hes face was completely scarred and hes body was torn to peaces.

Poppy was checking Tonks " Shes going to live" she said with a sigh. She moved over to Remus and with shacking hands said " hes also going to live, what have they done to you , poor boy" They picked them up and carried them to the hospital wing. One of the other nurses came and started healing Tonks. Poppy took Remus to another room and started healing him there.

Five hours later she emerged from the room with a grim face. Sirius was the first to start with the questions " Is he going to be alright, what did they do to him, is he in pain, can I see him." he said in an exaggerated voice. " Slow down Sirius, hes going to be alright. There were some very serious injuries but they will heal in time. We just have to pray that he will wake soon" she said. Sirius moved to the door and friezed. Remuss entire body was covered in bandages including his face. His frame was small and fragile. Sirius moved to hold his hand , but was to scared to squeeze it , with the fear of braking him.

It was 2 days before Tonks woke up, only to find Remus still unconscious. They told her everything that happened and she spent day and night with Teddy sitting by Remuss side, wishing and hoping. The others got worried and sent her home to rest. There was another Order meeting with everyone looking as tired as ever. Dumbledore started "Well my friends, the dark has been vanquished but it is still in our harts. For our fallen comrades and the innocent blood that had been spilt . We owe it to them to them to start with our new lives. They fought and died so we could raise our children in a world full of love and happiness." he finished.

Everyone was sitting and contemplating what he said. " Its hard to be happy when so many are still missing and others are still lying in the hospital" he said remembering Remus. "Your both right. Its hard to forget what happened but we must also move on" Sirius said." How can you move on when the one you love is inches from death" Tonks said in almost a whisper with a tear falling down her cheek. Molly put a hand on Tonkss shoulder and squeezed it lightly " Remus will wake soon dear and he would not want you crying on his behalf." " Shes right, and hes to stubborn to die anyhow." Sirius said with a laugh. Tonks smiled and wiped her tears away." I guess your right"

Just then the fire ignited green flames and poppy stepped out with a huge grin on her face.She looked at Tonks and said in a slow voice. "Your husband has just woken up and is already eating the chocolate you left for him." Tonks jumped up and was on her way to the fireplace when Poppy stopped her with a hand. " first I must tell you what happened to him."Tonks looked at her and there was fear rising in her eyes.Tonks went to sit back down.

Sirius looked at Poppy and asked " Is he really awake" " Yes , he is" but then her face fell."Im afraid hes not the same as he was" Everyone looked strangely at her."Do you remember the suates curse Albus" he nodded." Im afraid someone used it on him, but because hes a werewolf it had a different effect " she said. "What is the suates curse?" Tonks asked . "It is a curse that allows the caster to temporarely change the others age. It has been forbidden for the past 4000 years and I have one guess you cast it" Albus said. "Voldemort" said harry in a low voice. Dumbledore nodded gravely. "How old is he Poppy" Sirius asked with a shaky voice. She looked at him and said "I cast a couple of spells on him to determine that. His entire body, bones, blood and even hair say that he is seventeen years old"

A gasp filled the room as everyone stared with wide eyes. Tonks started shaking so Molly hugged her tightly. " Has anything else changed" asked Minerva. "No, thank goodness for that. He is still hes polite and gentle self. Hes just a little more childish. I think it might be the curse" Poppy said. Tonks stood up slowly and asked with a voice that suggested she wasnt going to take no for an answer "Can I go see him" "Yes you may. Just be gentle with him, he is still very week" And with that Tonks left by floo to see just how much he has changed and hoping at the same time that he hasnt.

When she got to his room she stood still for a while before slowly opening the door. She stared at the image before her. Remus looked more like he was fifteen with his childish face , blond hair and huge grin. He saw her and immediately started lifting himself of the bed. She ran to him and stopped him after seeing a flash af pain in his eyes.

" Hi" he said in a slow voice. She could see he was very tired. "Hi sweety" she said and kissed him. The kiss became deeper and within seconds the passion had risen in the room. Someone cleared there throat at the door. They teared apart and Remus had a blush all over hi face.

When Sirius saw him he just stared. "Hi" he said eventually. "Hi" said Remus. " howve you been" "I should be asking you that, howre you feeling" Sirius asked. "Im fine, just a little bit tired" He said. Remus looked past him and saw Harry along with all the other Order members. They all had a look of relief on their faces. " whats with the looks" he asked in a joking manner. "Were just glad your awake Remus" said Kingsley. They all nodded.

Harry was still staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Why do you look so different" he asked. Sirius looked at him strangely wondering if he had listened to Poppy atoll when something stopped him. He quickly looked at Remus again and his brow frowned. Something was definitely not right. He walked up to Remus and looked him straight in the eyes. "Padfoot, where is Moony" Remus looked at him and suddenly his eyes were huge. "Where is Padfoot" he asked in a low voice.

Poppys eyes became big and she rushed over to Remus. She said a couple of words and started casting spell over spell on him. Tonks and the others looked on with questioning . Finaly she moved away and had a frightfull look on her face. "How can this be. Its impossible, it cannot happen, how" she kept repeating to herself. Albus walked over to her and asked with a gentle voice. "What is the matter Poppy"

"The wolf is gone albus, its gone" she repeated. The words finaly sunk into Tonks and made her stutter "hhhow c.c.can that bbe" Everyone else was just as shocked as her. Remus just lied there and said after a while. "The spells probably dont work anymore because af the curse. Youll see, tonight will be just like all the other nights and the wolf will return" Just then Sirius remembered that tonight was indeed the full moom. He wanted to say that he would join his friend but one look from Remus told him he wouldnt let him. Sirius sighed and and asked "Why not" "Because we dont know what hell do. He probably thinks I tried to kill him, thats why hes hiding" Remus said with a sigh.

The moon was rising and Remus was lying on the floor, too week to stand. He was waiting for the pain to come, but none did. He looked at himself and then at the moon. Suddenly a thought struck him "This is the first time Ive seen the full moon since that day" He was still waiting for the pain 2 hours later. After that he fell asleap.

Tonks, Sirius and all the others had agreed that they would help Remus and all were waiting outside the door. Sirius got agitated and asked "Would you mind if I take the silencing charm off." They nodded and he did so. He waited for a howl or even a growl but none came. He put his ear to the door , but all he could hear was a slow breathing. He beaconed for everyone to get out there wands "I am going to open this door. If he attacks just hit him with a binding spell, we dont want to hurt him more" They all nodded and he slowly opened the door.

He was shocked to find Remus curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully. The thing that shocked him the most was that he was human and not a werewolf. Tonks ran to Remus before he could stop her. She tapped lightly on his shoulder and whispered "Wake up Remus, its me Tonks" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He realized something and looked outside at the moon still shining brightly. Tonks hugged him tightly and whispered "Hes gone Remus, hes gone." Remus was still shocked but after a while he started grinning.

He looked at Sirius who was dancing around with his hands in the air. The others started smiling aswell and for the first time since the war, Harry started laughing and even joined Sirius in his victory dance. The others started laughing aswell , and within seconds everyone was laughing and hugging each other. For them it felt like a miracle. They smiled for Remus, they smiled for each other and for the first time they smiled and remembered their comrades. Their happy faces that stared back at them from above.

They had finaly exepted Dumbledores words and let their friends move on. And they also felt that this new step for Remus was a new step for them aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very difficult for Remus to accept that what happened was real and that he wasnt a werewolf anymore. It felt like a dream. It was the day after the full moon and he was yet to leave the hospital. Poppy was making a fuss about everything and how he should call her immediately if something went wrong.

"Ill be fine Poppy, dont worry" he said in an irritated voice. "Dont fuss Remus, I have the right to worry. Besides , if you didnt have your way youd have stayed here a week longer" Poppy said. Remus just sighed and stopped complaining. After a while he heard her gasp. He quickly turned around with a questioning look.

She just looked at him and back at his arms.When he looked there was a blue aura surrounding both his arms. At that moment everyone decided to show up. The aura disappeared and with it came a collective gasp. Remus sighed for the hundredth time that day. This was going to be hard to explaine, he thought.

"What the hell is that" shouted Tonks. Remus flinched a little at her tone but said after a second. "Heaven and Hell with ink" "That isnt funny Remus. Your arms look like theyve been put through a grinder" Molly said. On the one arm were skulls, flames, screaming images and bangles that went right through his skin. On the other arm were angles, beautiful curled gates with light and happy images everywhere.

"Why the hell are those things on you. And those piercings go through your skin." Tonks said with a frightened look. :Dont worry, it doesnt hurt" Remus said with a smile.But he himself had to admit that it looked like he was both an angle and a demon. Well, that wouldnt be far from the truth, he thought.

He quickly put his shirt back on before any more commentary and stood up while looking at tonks with a look that asked, Im leaving with or without you. She took the hint and moved quickly to his side. They flood to their home while the others were still a little shocked at what they saw.

Their home was quite beautiful. Tonkss parents gave it to them as a wedding present. It had only one story but had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a tv room, sitting room and one huge kichen, not that Tonks was ever very good in it. But the best part of it all was the seaside view it had. There was also a swimming pool with a huge garden at the back.

They both loved it including Teddy who kept himself busy with the flowers.

They arrived and started moving to the bedroom. Teddy was with Andromeda to give them time to settle in. "I missed you so much" Tonks said in a low voice. "I missed you too" Remus said and kissed her. The kiss deepened and all of a sudden they were ripping of each others clothes remembering how long its been.

They both moaned at the touch of flesh against flesh. Their bodies were moving at their own pace and both were gasping for breath. They were on the bed now and moaning even loader. Remus was the first to break free and started trailing kisses down her throat. He got to her nipple and sukked on it till it hardened. She moaned and he did the same with the other one. He then kissed down her stomach until he came to the actual goal. She moaned loudly "Remus , dam that feels good" He kept with his trail till he reacked her toes and reached up again and kissed her passionately . His dick was throbbing from his huge erection and he rubbed it against her entrance asking permission .

She nodded and grabbed his ass with both her hands. Her fingers started making their way to his slit. She put one finger in and received a growl fom him. He pushed his own erection slowly into her. She gasped and he waited for her to adjust. She wanted to buckle her hips but decided to slip another finger into him giving him the hint. He pushed slowly in and out of her, almost afraid he would hurt her. She decided to make this more interesting. She pulled out her fingers and received an annoyed moan from him. She then slid her hand across his slit and he buckled his hips.

She smiled and without warnig stuck all four of her fingers in him. He gasped and let his mouth hang open. She started searcing for that little place when he gave a load growl and thrust deep into her. She moved her fingers out and back to that spot. He thrust in her again and again.

They started doing that after both found a rithem and were gasping and moaning as they felt like they would explode. Tonks came first and with the even more tightened space he came with a load moan. He fell on top of her and they both lied still for a moment gasping for air.

He lifted his head and kissed her lovingly on the lips and murmured "I love you more than life itself" she smiled back at him "I will love you till mad-eye gets a sexchange" They both laughed at the prospect and lied in each others arms. After a while Remus said "I guess we should take a shower . I feel like Ive been swimming in jam" she laughed and they both stood up. While heading to the shower all naked Tonks could not help but grab Remus ass. He gasped and looked around at her grinning face. He started to grin aswell . You could only guess what they did in the shower.

The story of the tattoos still fresh in her mind that night Tonks looked at Remus and at them again. She traced them with her fingers. "How did you get them" she asked. "After everything that night I decided I didnt want to be myself but didnt want to lose myself either so I went and got them from some of the other runaway werewolves" He said remembering the pain he had gone through and how much he actually loved it.

"So the the light one is you and the dark one is who you want to be" she asked. "That's the problem. Sometimes I feel like the dark one . It changes and sometimes I feel like both" He said with a sigh. She trailed her hands down and for the first time felt bumps on his stomach and lifted herself up.

She stared with adoring eyes. "Is it even possible to have such a great six pack" "I guess if you work out a lot." He said. "Do you?" "Not really. I actually had that since I was ten" he said with a grin. After that they both fell asleep. Seemingly to tired to do anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days went by with Remus sometimes in so much pain that he could barely even stand. But Tonks never new about them. He did not want to make her worry so he refrained from showing any sign of pain in front of her. Not even in earshot.

It was after about two weeks that Sirius first showed up. He said he was on his way back home after a long day in Diagon Alley and decided to drop by. "So , how have you guys been." "Were fine thanks to Poppy, even with all her ran tings and fusses." Remus said. "She was ran ting because you did not listen to her" Tonks said with a smile. "I did." He said. Sirius looked at him with a sarcastic smile "Sure you did, what with all your late night strolls to the lake and reading books in the dark. Still don't know how you could see though" "Ha ha . She was just over exaggerating . Besides , I'm perfectly fine." Remus said and started twirling to prove his point.

"Well , the Daily Prophet has been talking about you non stop. They said they have been trying to snap a photo of you for the past couple of days. Can swear you're their new celebrity." Sirius smiled and gave Remus a wink. "Oh no, don't even think about it. I am just fine here and doing great. Their a bunch of media freaks who only want to pull you down" Remus said with his hands in the air. "Think about it moony, now you can show them how wrong they were and rub it in their faces" Sirius said with an evil grin.

"How are the others doing" Remus asked trying to change the subject. "Their doing just fine. Every one is just so glad everything's over. But that's one of the reasons I'm here. They sent me to invite you to a dinner at Arthur's house. Molly said she aint gonna do a thing if your not coming. She wants everyone there for Christmas, and I mean everyone." Sirius said with he's eyes twinkling. Remus realized it'll be Sirius first family Christmas in ages , and he just couldn't say no. He looked at Tonks and they both nodded. "You can tell Molly were coming. Even if I have to drag Remus there by his hair. Ill just make them longer to get a better grip." She said and brushed her hand over Remuss hair. He ducked and gave her a mock offended look.

"I will come as long as Tonks behaves and doesn't go any where near the kitchen" Tonks smacked him over the head and pointed her finger like a mother scolding her child "You better watch it young man or pretty soon youll be sleeping with the crows." Tonks said in a rough voice like a pirate. Remus put his hand up to his brow in a salute and said "Yes drill sergeant." Everyone laughed and out of nowhere a pillow fight surfaced.

Later that evening Sirius said his goodbyes after having dinner, that Remus cooked. They were all tired and decided to turn in early. In the middle of the night Remus could feel Tonks following his tattoos with her finger and suppressed a shudder.

The party was Saturday and they had to go shopping. They had barely arrived when they snapped by a photographer. It took them about a minute to loose him in the vast crowds but ended in a book shop. "What about this one" Tonks said and flashed the provocative cover in Remuss face. He blushed a crimson red and gave a weak smile."You sure you dont want me to buy that for Molly." Tonks gave him a whack over the head. They searched through the shop and a couple of others and had already got presents for everyone except Harry and Sirius. Remus wanted to buy a sex toy for Sirius , but Tonks reminded him that they would have to open it in front of everyone and that she would rather not see Molly bashing his head open.

They stopped at a restaurant and ordered their meals. "I feel like a fish being watched by Godzilla." Remus murmured while gesturing to the people staring at them. Tonks looked around and out of nowhere shouted "Holy shit, it's Bigfoot!" Everyone was looking around franticly trying to spot this Bigfoot that had been sighted. Remus was clutching his stomach from all the laughter while Tonks was sitting quietly and sipping her water.

They were walking down the street when Remus spotted the perfect gift for Harry. It was a little machine that would remind you to put the toilet seat down. He remembered Sirius talking about Ginny that was constantly moaning about Harry for leaving it up. Tonks laughed when she saw it and they departed on their mission to find a present for Sirius. Remus was walking around and searching every shop when he found a second hand shop. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to go inside. As he was walking he found the old records stacked on one another. He looked through them and found a Bob Marley record with all his best hits. And to his luck Sirius loved everyone of them and it was his favorite singer.

The sun was beating down on them and Remus decided to go for a swim. Tonks declined saying that she would burn to death in this heat. Remus put on a surf shop baggy that Tonks had bought him and took a coke with him. He swam for a while enjoying the sun rays on his body. He climbed out after a while and drank his coke. It was cold and refreshing and made his body shudder. He watched TV for a while and switched to the music channel. He started singing and dancing around like a hooligan with all the energy, not knowing that Tonks was watching him with a huge smile plastered on her face. After a while she went and joined him. They sang and danced together before both fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning at the Weasleys house…

Everyone was busy helping with the decorations and backing food for the big Christmas feast they were going to have and were putting up the tree for the presents. Hermione was busy helping Ginny when Harold came in with the post. The first thing she took was the paper and gasped at what she saw. Ginny leaned over and was just as shocked. The headline read "Remus, hottie of the century" Remus was clad in his baggy that was hanging so low that you could see his entire v-line. He didnt have a shirt on so his perfectly shaped abs were standing out while his tattoos were making a beautiful contras He was sipping his coke while the water was still dripping from his body and glittered in the sun. His hair was spiked up a little and some fell over his face giving him a mysterious look. All in all his complexion was breathtaking.

They stood watching him with their mouths open when Harry and Ron came and stood behind them. Ron's eyes went wide for a bit and Harry gulped. "OMG" he said after regaining his thoughts. He had never seen Remus like this. He was , in more words than one , beautiful. In the end everyone came and and stopped to look at Remus. None of them had ever seen him like this. Sirius had arrived after a while and looked at the spectacle. He made a laugh and said "Well, that's Remus. By the way, he looked like that since he was twelve." They gasped even more after that and kept on sneaking a glance at the picture when they thought no-one was looking. It seems that Sirius was right after all. Remus was becoming their new celebrity. That ment that he had better start watching his back. Not for criminals but for man snatchers. Everyone new that he would never even look at another woman let alone leave Tonks. She was the only one who loves him for who he is and what he was. That is definitely a good thing , because after that picture everyone in Britain was ogling over him and his body.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday and everyone was getting ready for dinner. Molly said that it's a casual day so anyone wearing fancy clothes won't get any presents so they arrived in jeans, baggies and loose t-shirts. Remus and Tonks arrived with Teddy about an hour early to settle him in. Harry and Ron were also there so they decided to have some fun.

They played with the brooms for a while when Sirius arrived along with two of Remuss school buddies , Tommy and John . He hugged them and realized how long it's been since he's seen anyone from school. They were also joining in the fun while waiting for the others to arrive.

Tommy was getting bored "Hey, why don't we show them how a real game is played" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ye, how about rugby. That aught to shake them a little" John said with the same twinkle. Sirius looked convinced but Remus was a little skeptical. "I don't know. They don't know how it works and Molly might get angry" he said. "You mean Tonks huh" Sirius said with a laugh. Remus pulled a face but nodded and said "Okay" with a sigh..

And so the game of rugby began. But this was not the usual little tackle here and little running there. This was barbarian rugby, which meant a lot of aches and panes afterwards. Remus and Sirius on the one end and Tommy and John on the other with two marked goals on each side.

Tommy kicked of and Remus caught the ball. They didn't even see the little group in the kitchen watching them with Harry and Ron on the outside. Remus caught it and was running full speed to the other end. He passed it quickly to Sirius when Tommy came rushing towards him. Sirius caught it and side stepped John. He tossed it back to Remus who caught it but he couldn't turn fast enough. Tommy tackled him so hard that he flew in the air and landed on his stomach cradling the ball.

Harry gasped and wanted to run forward to help him but Sirius shouted no and ran to Remus while tackling John of him. Remus passed him the ball while he ran past Tommy. Sirius ran and passed the ball backwards to Remus. He caught it and dodged Tommy once again to finally jump forward and score a try while still sliding on the grass.

He and Sirius shouted with triumph and gave each other a high five. Everyone inside and outside were still a little bit shocked at how rough the game was while they just kept on playing. "I guise that's why they were always limping on a Monday morning" said Minerva after a while"

It was time to open the presents and everyone was sitting in the living room with anticipation. The entire tree was packed full with all the hundreds of presents . They decided to make little elves do the job of handing them out. Not real ones, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tonks were dressed up as elves with pointy shoes and Christmas hats.

"Alright everyone quiet down, were about to start." Molly said while waving them quiet. Ginny took a present from the pile that had little cars on them. "And the first present of the night goes to Remus" she said while gesturing him forward. "You can just put mine down next to you Ginny" he said trying to avoid standing up. "Ha, as if. Your coming right here mister." She said with a firm voice. Remus rolled his eyes and stood up. He took the present from her but she wouldn't let go. He raised an eyebrow and she asked. "Have you ever been to a Christmas like this?" he shook his head and she said "You have to kiss the elf who gives you the present." Remus laughed a bit and looked at Tonks who nodded.

He gave Ginny a light peck on the lips and said to break the tension. "I'm just glad you didn't use real elves Molly" and pulled a face. They all started laughing and the presents were handed out . Before they new it the tree was empty and Molly was gesturing for them to sit at the table for dinner.

Dinner was just one laugh after the other. Tonks was once again making faces while Remus was telling jokes. He kept a straight while everyone else was laughing their asses of. He sipped the wine delicately and said in a real gentleman like voice "This wine is superb Arthur. The taste is divine and it has a tad punch of Vodka that mixes perfectly with this roasted beef. It has this after taste that makes your mouth water for more. Not literally because then you'd be like waterboy walking around while gapping like a fish to breath in the atmosphere full of toxic and deathly particles that could suck out your blood, dry out your lungs and eat the flesh right of your bones." Remus said while swooshing it around in the glass.

Everyone stared at him for a while before bursting into laughter. They were almost on the ground and clutching their stomachs while Remus was still delicately drinking his wine. The night went by to fast for everyone who were still dancing and chatting at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Remus and Tonks decided to leave to put Teddy in his own bed and not in Ginnys. They were still so full of energy and boo's that they couldn't sleep. They decided to go through all the photo albums and laughed at how ridiculous they looked when they were young. Remus stared at his photo's of when he was older.

He laughed a little "I wonder if I'll still look like that when I grow old" "No you won't. Those scars won't be there, your eyes will be full of life, You won't have to deal with that furry little problem anymore, you won't look so tired and most of all, you'll have me standing next to you ." Tonks said with a genuine smile.

Remus kissed and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much. I love you so, so much and will no matter how you look." He said earnestly. "You better watch what you say. I'm a metamorphous which means I can turn into a pig" she said and laughed at the look on he's face.

That morning they only slept two hours before being woken up by Teddy and his vocal cords. Their boddies might have been woken but it felt like their heads were about to split in half. This was going to be a long day for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was fishing through his clothes to take out any objects before washing it

Remus was fishing through his clothes to take out any objects before washing it. He felt something like a letter in his right pocket and pulled it out. On the letter stood

Dear Remus

This is your second present from me, except this one you can choose whether you want it or not. I have spoken to the ministry and many of the parents. They all agree that you are no threat to them without your lycanthropy and that you are one of the best teachers we have ever had. They feel their children will be in very good hands and have no worries about your ability to connect with them on a different level than us, especially now that you're seventeen yourself. You will be teaching Defense against the dark arts as you know. There is a room on the grounds that you will be able to use during the week if you wish, and I know that you would be staying with Tonks and Teddy on the weekends at your home. The room is big enough for three, if you wish for them to visit you. I sincerely hope that you will accept this offer and teach the children what DADA is really for and the importance of it being for defense only. Harry, Hermione and Ron would be in 7th year as they missed out during the battle. Ginny will also be with them.

PS If you happen to find a packet of lemondrops somewhere I would not mind. It seems hogsmeade is out of stock.

Albus

Remus stared at the letter for a while, contemplating what would be the best option. He would love to go back to school, teaching is what hes always loved doing. And Harry and the others will also be there. Maybe he could teach them something that would help them to move on once and for all. He also couldnt help laughing at Dumbledore. "That man would give his life for a lemondrop" and chuckled softly. "What is that" asked Tonks from behind him. He didnt even hear her come in. "Albus has asked me to be the DADA teacher again" he said. "Well that's wonderful, I know how you missed the school." She said. "Yeah, but I will see so little of you and Teddy." "Ha, in your dreams. Ill be dropping by atleast thrice a week to let Teddy show you his new burping skills." She said in a laughing tone. "Thrice and burping, youve been spending to much time with Sirius."

In the end he decided to accept his offer and was already packing in some of his books. The school year would be starting in a week so he decided to get a head start. He was going to miss Tonks very much, but knew that she stood behind him one hundred percent. He said hes goodbyes and was on the train half an hour earlier to avoid staring eyes. From where he was now he could see parents hugging their children and shooing them to the train.

After a while someone opened the door and was about to come in when he saw Remus. To his surprise it was Draco. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked , but not in an ugly way. Draco was one of the few that had come to the Orders aid and had shown his true colors. He had shared valuable information that helped with the capturing of other deatheaters. "I am the new DADA teacher Draco, but why are you here?" he asked in a gentle tone. "My mom felt it best I came back since I didnt finish last year." He said. "Im glad she did" Remus said which confused him a little, "coz now I can teach you what its like to be free" Draco was a little shocked, but after a while gave a little smile. "Now are you going to sit down or what?" Remus asked in a fake angry tone. Draco did so and they had a very nice chat all the way to Hogwarts .

At dinner everyone was staring at Remus, which made him quite uncomfortable. The first years seemed very scared of the other teachers but was happy with Remus. He found this quite amusing. "They probably think you wont be so hard on them" Minerva said in an amused tone "Well, they have another thing coming their way that's for sure" he said in a menacing tone. "Oh no, Dont let that Marauder of yours come forth for heavens sake, please" She said with wide eyes. He just grinned at her and gave her the ,dont worry Ill only blow up the castle, smile. She just put her head in her hands and decided that she better keep a very watchful eye on him from now on.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and made the hall quiet. "I have a few announcements I would like to make. As you all know the dark Forrest is forbidden to all students. There will also be a larger seventh year group as some could not finish their studies. We also have a new DADA teacher, professor R.J. Lupin which some of you might remember from a few years back." He finished when a loud applause erupted, especially from the Gryffindor table. He smiled at this and the feast begun.

The next day when classes started everyone was excited. Harry and the others more so because they had DADA the first two sessions with the Slitherens. Things had gotten much better between the two houses after the war. Some were still keen on pureblood madness, but others such as Draco had come to enjoy the others company. "Now that we're all here I find it to be unnecessary for introductions. I hope you all still remember me from 5 years back. I know how keen you are to begin so no further delays. Who of you can tell me what a lingwa curse is?" everyone stared at him strangely, even Hermione didnt know.

"It is a curse very common in Southern Africa. It allows the caster to temporarily shut down an animals five senses and confusing its sixth making it easier for the wizard to escape. Now who can tell me what those six senses are?" Hermione's hand shot up first. "Smell, taste, hear, see, touch and the sixth is its ability to sense danger." She said in a triumphant smile. "Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor." and Harry smiled. "In Africa there are hundreds of wild animals in the bushes, which cover almost half of the land. When I was younger I use to live their, and let me tell you, a day in the bush is one life threatening situation after the other. You literally have to fight a liongrone for food." He said in a serious tone. The class was quiet and some clawed on their seats.

"For an example of what the animals are like I would have to take a dragon. Here the dragons are like butterflies compared to there. You cant come near one for they would spit you to death with the acid collected in their mouths. They can smell you a kilometer away and can see through the bushes with their keen eyesight. They are like chameleons and can blend into their surroundings. You will not hear, see or smell them until you are a meter from there nest. Then you will find that you have more legs than two." He said and chuckled.

"Did that happen to you professor." Ron asked in almost a whisper. He was halfway under the table already. "Oh yes." And the class gasped. "How did you escape?" one of them asked. "Well, there you go now where without a gun, knives and a stomach full of guts, no pun intended." "What about your wand" Hermione asked. "Well not everyone their has one. The country is very poor, so they have to make use with what they have. I did have my wand and was luckily faster than it and cast the lingwa curse on it. But that wasnt enough. We had to run two kilometers through thick bush in half an hour. But that's when adrenalin kicks in." he said and remembered how many bruises and scrapes he had after the little jog.

"Now I know you will be thinking that this isnt dark arts, but let me tell you. Some of those creatures can cast their own little spells on you." he said after there mouths hung open. "But thats impossible. Their nothing but animals. They cant think for themselves" Draco said with eyes wide open. "Oh yes they can. That's what sets them apart from the animals here. They have their own clans and groups. They live in a very delicate balance with the humans. There is a border straight around their forest. Anyone or anything crossing that border does so at there own risk. Very few have ever made it back. By that I mean less than half percent on either side. I was one of the only five that went into that forrest every day and made it out alive." He said.

He felt the little marauder in him scream with glee from the looks on their faces. "Who were the other four?" Harry asked. "They are my older brothers who still live there. We were quite the trouble makers when it came to the bad ones, but became famous among the good creatures, well, those good in our opinion. They accepted us and we helped them defend their homes and honor. The thing I want to teach you this week is that not all creatures are bad. Some may look disgusting and are wonderful with making the most beautiful ornaments. And others may look like kings and queens but wont hesitate to eat you alive. I also want to teach you the lingwa curse that will help you if you decide to venture into the bush one day." He said and smiled at them.

All the other classes had decided that they never ever wanted another teacher. He was certainly the most popular and gave the best homework. The classes were always filled with stories that either made the first years to scared to close their eyes or made the seventh years laugh so hard that they fell of their chairs. This weeks lessons were going to be quite eventful he and most of the students thought. And so they were.

The seventh years battled small animals and each tried casting the spell. It was much harder than they thought. The spell drained you from almost half of your energy, and most of the students had to go sit down and eat lots of energy bars before going to their next class.And the bigger the animal, the more it drained your energy. "Professor, how the hell did you run 2 kilometers after casting that on a dragon." One very irritated slitherin asked. "Well, in those days we trained in almost every fighting stile known to man and ran like 20 kilometers daily" Remus said with a smirk.

"Can you at least teach us some so we dont fall down every time." Hermione asked with hope and desperation. "I could, but that would require after school training and a lot of hard work on your parts." Everyone agreed, not wanting Snape to shout at them even more for their lack of concentration. And so the training began. Remus had decided to teach them the basics of Karate. After their first lesson the other students could easily see who was there. Most of them were limping with tired bodies and drooping eyes. Remus, on the other hand, had done all the exercises with them and more and was just full of energy sitting at the staff table and beaming at each and every one of them. They decided that they were in for a rough year, that's for sure.


End file.
